Touch Me, Kill Me
by Jeck
Summary: Set during Messenger Part 1: Morgana takes playing with Z a little too far. Onesided Morgana/Z WARNING: Contains Rape


Well hello readers! I know I've got like 3 other stories I should be working on right now, but I wrote this and I felt the need to share it. Okay, so I was watching Power Rangers S.P.D. last night and in Messenger Part 1, there's a scene where Z and Morgana fight. Every time I've ever watched it, I've been like, "Oh man, Morgana looks like she wants to make out with Z. But Z would never let that shit happen." So this story was born.

Warnings: Rape. Femslash. For once, I kept the language clean.

Fact: I have never been raped, so I can't possibly know exactly how a person might feel or what might happen. If this offends anyone, I apologize.

Disclaimer: I don't own Z, Morgana, or Power Rangers S.P.D.

* * *

Touch Me, Kill Me

* * *

Z sighed and leaned against the tree behind her. Birds flew overhead, unaware of the troubled brunette below.

'Things have been great lately, and now this,' Z thought as the sun shone down upon her distressed figure. After Boom's radio signal from the future, she just had to get away. The thought of losing everything that she had worked for crippled her with fear and anger. She was determined not to let it happen, but what if there was no stopping it? What if there was no changing the future? Her morpher began to ring, jolting Z from her thoughts. Quickly, she grabbed it from it's holster and answered the call.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" she asked, noticing the call was coming from the Red Ranger's morpher.

"Z, it's real. It's starting downtown," Jack's voice called from the small device. Z felt her body tense at his words, fear creeping through ever nerve in her body. She pushed herself off the tree, intent on heading towards the battle.

"I'll meet you there," she swore, getting ready to run as she hung up her morpher. She wasn't even a few steps from her spot before another voice rang out through the wooded area.

"Hello, Z," the voice said. Z whirled around to face the speaker. "You been blasting any dollies lately?"

"Do you know me?" she asked, giving the woman a once over. She sounded familiar, but she didn't recognize the woman before her at all.

"Oh, yes. You're the one who scorched Cindy Sunshine, remember?" the woman snapped. Z vaguely remember shooting the doll that had been manipulating Sam into helping Bugglesworth attack the city.

"That was _your_ doll? I thought it was-" Z started, but the woman cut her off.

"Mora's? It was. Let me introduce myself, ranger. I am Morgana. Want to play?" Morgana asked, forming a ball of energy in her right hand. Z's eyes went wide as she took a step back and got into a fighting position. Without any warning, Morgana unleashed the energy towards Z, knocking the yellow ranger to the ground. Morgana laughed at the brunette, who rose to her feet. Her shirt was ripped in several different places and there was a hole in the left knee in her jeans, but she was otherwise unharmed.

"Okay, we can play like that," Z snapped as she lunged towards the woman before her. She tried kicking Morgana in the head, but the kick was easily blocked. Seeing an opening, Morgana threw a punch at Z, knocking the wind out of the Yellow Ranger. Z stumbled backwards, but wasted no time in lunging again, this time aiming a punch at the older woman. However, Morgana grabbed her by the arm and twist Z around, having her in a locked position in front of her.

"You like to play rough, ranger? We can play rough," Morgana whispered in her ear. Z jumped up and twisted her arm out of the lock hold that Morgana had placed her in. But before she could land, Morgana kicked her out of the air. Z fell to the ground again, her morpher falling a few feet away, close to her enemy. She looked over at it before turning back to Morgana. The older woman smiled and kicked the small device off into the distance.

"I don't need that to defeat you," Z snapped, rising to her feet. Morgana chuckled as Z thrust forward with a combo of punches, all of which she blocked with ease.

"Oh no, what's the poor ranger going to do without her morpher?" she teased as she poured more energy into her hand. Z panicked and tried to duck behind a tree, but Morgana unleashed that energy and it sent her flying through the woods. The force sent her crashing into a tree and she fell to the ground.

"I… can't… let her win," she mumbled to herself as she craned her neck to see the woman dressed in purple. But she was nowhere in sight. She let out a sigh of relief and leaned back into the tree.

"Did you really think it was that easy?" a voice called from above. Z felt all the color drain from her face as she looked up, seeing Morgana looking down at her. She jumped off the branch she was standing on, diving at the Yellow Ranger with a blade in her hand. Z flinched and closed her eyes, expecting to meet her end at the hands of Morgana. She felt the cold steal of the blade pressing against her neck and a the weight of a body, but the final push of the steel never came. She opened her eyes to see the wicked grin her enemy was giving her.

"W-What do you want with me?" Z asked, unable to stop the stutter that came out of her mouth. She looked down to see the steady hand ready with the blade in case of any surprise movement.

"To send a message," Morgana whispered. Without another word, she pressed her lips against Z's. Morgana's lips were cold and chapped, yet plump. Z tried to resist and pull her face away, but the blade dug a little deeper into her neck, nicking the skin. Morgana pulled back and chuckled as she leaned forward, her breath tickling Z's face.

"You resist and I'll kill you," she whispered into the Yellow Ranger's ear. Z tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but her paranoia was growing.

'I wonder if I call out for help if anyone would hear me," she thought as Morgana leaned in for another kiss. This time, her tongue slide out, trying to force it's way into Z's mouth. At first, Z refused entrance, but as the blade dug a little deeper, she reluctantly opened her mouth. Morgana tongue slid into her mouth and Z froze up. The older woman moaned into the ranger's mouth, but cried out in pain as a pair of pearly white teeth clamped down on her tongue. Morgana jumped back onto her feet, a hand going to her mouth.

"How dare you?" she shouted as a trail of blood leaked out of the side of her mouth. Z tried to crawl out from underneath Morgana, but the woman narrowed her eyes and pulled a blaster from her belt.

"Get away from me!" Z cried as she struggle to get away, but Morgana pointed the blaster at her.

"A blast this close will kill you. Now, are you going to behave and play by the rules or do we have to end this game early?" she asked with a twisted smile. Z swallowed hard and nodded.

"I-I'll do whatever you want," she said softly, admitting her defeat. Morgana's smile widened.

"Good. Now, take off your clothes," she ordered. Z's eyes went wide as she looked up at the brunette woman before her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, unsure if she had heard right.

"Clothes. Off. Now," Morgana ordered, taking a step towards the fallen ranger. Z nodded and rose to her feet. She kneed down and began to untie her boots. "Faster!"

'This is humiliating,' Z thought as she finished with her boots and slipped her shirt over her head. Morgana's eyes racked over Z's body, lingering as her eyes fell upon her breasts. Z paused, trying to cover up her chest, but Morgana's eyes shot up to meet the Yellow Ranger's. Z sighed and continued to strip, reaching around her back to unhook her bra. Morgana licked her lips as Z's voluptuous breasts came into view. Z quickly undid her belt and pulled her jeans down around her ankles. Morgana cleared her throat before Z reached her underwear.

"Lay down on the ground and put her hands above your head," she ordered. Without arguing, Z laid down on the ground, placed her hands above her head, and starred into the bright blue sky. A half hour ago, she was stressed about the fall of S.P.D. Now, she was worried about losing her purity. Just as the thought of duplication crossed her mind, Morgana leaned down and made a pair of handcuffs with her energy.

"There's no escape, ranger," Morgana said in a sickeningly sweet tone and she lay her body over top of Z's. Z closed her eyes again, but Morgana pressed the tip of her blaster to Z's head.

"No, I want to see the fear in your eyes as I take your innocence," she demanded. Z's eyes shot open as tears began to form. Having her worst fear confirmed left her frozen to the spot.

"Please… I don't normally do this, but please don't do this," Z pleaded, causing Morgana to burst out laughing.

"That's what I love to hear," she said as she ran her perfectly manicured fingers down the side of Z's face. Z flinched at the touch, causing Morgana to smile again. Z wanted to vomit as Morgana's left hand continued to travel down her neck and towards her right breast.

"Stop! Please!" Z cried out as tears pour down her face. Morgana palmed her breast, roughing rolling her nipple around in between her fingers.

"Does this feel good?" she asked, leaning forward and running her tongue across the skin around her ear.

"No! Just please, stop!" Z continued to cry. Morgana pressed her pelvis against Z's, but it only caused her to cry harder. Morgana placed the blaster on the ground next to Z's head and used her right hand to slid her hand onto Z's backside.

"Beg. Scream. Cry all you want. It only makes it that much sweeter for me," Morgana taunted as Z turned her head to the side, unable to look Morgana in the face. The hand on her backside slid around to the front and tried to part Z's thighs, but the brunette refused to give in.

"I won't… I won't let you do this," Z cried out. Morgana frowned and dug her nails into the Yellow Ranger's thigh, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Spread your damn legs, or I'll kill you," Morgana spat as Z turned her head again to face her enemy in the face.

"I'd rather die," she snapped. Morgana's nails broke skin as Z cried out in pain again.

"I can arrange that later," she shot back. Without another word, she leaned back and used both hands to part Z's thighs.

"STOP!" she called out, but Morgana ignored her cries of help. Without another word, Morgana slowly traced Z's entrance, causing the poor defenseless girl's legs to trembled. Z continued to sob as Morgana used two of her perfectly manicured nails to roughly spread her lips and plunged her fingers deep into the Yellow Ranger. Z's eyes snapped shut and she howled in pain.

"Does that hurt, ranger? Good," Morgana cooed into Z's ear. She curled her fingers, scratching the tender soft inner flesh causing Z to scream.

"Please, no more," she begged. If possible, Morgana's smile seemed to widen.

"Oh, there will be a lot more," she promised. She roughly pulled her hand back before thrusting it forward again, her nails raking along the skin.

"Stop, please!" Z tried again, but Morgana ignored her and continued her forceful thrusts. Z sobbed harder as Morgana leaned forward to trail her tongue across the Yellow Ranger's dirty and sweaty neck, practically tasting the fear the young woman emitted. To Z, it felt like hours before Morgana stopped. She rose from the ground, licking her fingers. Z remained frozen on the ground, starring up at her tormenter with her tear stained eyes.

"Get up," Morgana snapped, grabbing Z by the arm. The energy handcuffs that had been digging into her wrists vanished as she was yanked off the ground.

"Just leave me alone, please," she said weakly, but Morgana forced her to her feet and shoved her against a nearby tree.

"Oh, I will. Ha, Power Rangers, that is a joke. I'm bored of playing with you now, but soon, the winner will take all," Morgana warned. Z said nothing as Morgana released her hold on the Yellow Ranger and allowed her to fall to the ground. Z lay there on the earthy ground, blood letting out of her motherhood and tears rolling down her face.

* * *

The End

* * *

So, there you have it. I wanted to try my hand at a bit of fighting and a sexual scene. Haven't done either in a long while. If there's enough interest, I might write a squeal of the aftermath or something. Again, if there's an interest.

Review and let me know what you think! Criticism is welcome, flames are not.


End file.
